Love Will Tear Us Apart
by Barbara Lestrange
Summary: 6th yr. A new girl comes & plays matchmaker. Will Snape fall for Hermione? Draco loves whom! What's happened to the magic world? PLEASE RR!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please be nice and review; I hope you like it!

Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter--but I would love it if I could just have Lupin and Sirius--or either one!

**Love Will Tear Us Apart**

by Barbara Lestrange

Prologue

It was the same nightmare. She knew it even before the shadows came, darkening the sky and eating the sun--it was always the same nightmare, no matter which way the dream started.

"_Show yourselves!" she shouted, whirling around and searching the darkness for the three familiar forms who always came. "I'm running short on patience!"_

_Then came the laughter--ominous laughter, echoing all around her. Her waist-length hair floated in a sudden draft, ice-cold and damp against her skin, and she knew they were close. A reedy voice drifted across the spreading void; disembodied, sourceless, it was as though it came from no one at all._

"_I offered you everything. Why couldn't you just accept it?"_

"_I don't want anything from you!" she spat._

_The first witch, tall and slender, stepped forward. Her long gown trailed behind her; her two minions held the train. The penetrating glow of an unearthly light shone from behind them and cast their faces in shadow._

"_What have you done with my friends?" she demanded, shaking her fists at the other witches._

"_You have no friends..." the minion on the left sighed._

"_Join with us," said the one on the right._

"_Never!" she roared, and turned--_

_--Only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy. He pushed her backwards, onto the bed: they were in a room, heavily draped with tapestries and piled with lavishly embroidered pillows. A great portrait of Remus Lupin hung on the wall._

"_Going somewhere, so soon?" Draco purred, leaning over her and pinning her arms up over her head._

"_You wouldn't dare," she growled._

"_Wouldn't I," he breathed, leaning in, his lips dangerously close to hers._

_She screamed and tore herself away. The great bedroom vanished; she was now running through a vast wood of howling trees not unlike the Whomping Willow. Just beyond a wall of wailing pines, she thought she could make out the rising towers of a castle in the mist. The laughter of the three witches rang in her ears; in the corner of her eye she was sure she caught a flash of the train of a gown._

"_I've had enough!" she declared, as for what seemed like the millionth time a great tree took a swing at her head. "Come out; I am tired of your pathetic games!"_

_She knew they weren't coming back; the willows would keep attacking, and then the Dementors would come for her until she screamed herself awake. She braced herself for the inevitable, closing her eyes and reaching, in desperation, for the wand that was never there. But then, unexpectedly, twigs snapped nearby: someone was close. _

_Something was very wrong._

"_Who's there?" she called out, turning slowly, eyeing the trees for signs of attack._

_For a moment, there was no response. Had she been hearing things? One doesn't simply hear things in dreams--someone was there. Her heart pounded; her thoughts raced. And then, just as her shaking knees were ready to give beneath her, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the darkness._

_He didn't belong in the nightmare._

_He didn't belong in her mind!_

"_But--but you were sent to Azkaban!" she breathed. "You can't be--"_

_He held up his hand, and she was lost to a flash of brilliant white light._

When she awoke, several hours later, she had only a pounding headache and a vague recollection of a spell. Today, however, she would be able to find out the meaning of these dreams. It was the start of her sixth year, and if anyone could help her decipher their secret, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was the wizard who could.

* * *

A/N: I have more chapters written and will post them soon! Feedback is appreciated--all criticism is welcome!


	2. Pale September

A/N: I know the prologue was kind of scary, but I promise that there will be lots of romance ahead! I just think that a good story has elements of everything in it: mystery, action, angst, and drama can only make a romantic story better, don't you think? Well, R&R!

Chapter One: Pale September

_But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared,_

_My heart went cold, and only hollow rhythms resounded from within._

The thin young woman stood on platform nine and three-quarters, the collar of her black pea coat upturned to hide her face. Even so early in the autumn the English air was brisk and crisp with the scent of fallen leaves. How different it was from her home, where the warm breeze brought only the heady fragrance of plumeria.

No one noticed her as she made her way across the platform, peering toward the distant horizon in hopes of catching sight of the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts--what a name! All around her the people were bustling and gabbing; young children played tag with aggravated parents while the new first-years--and the girl--awkwardly pondered what was in store for them at the most famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. She spotted a plump, red-headed woman, wiping the face of an embarassed-looking boy about her age, and resisted the urge to wave a hello.

After all, she'd made up her mind to keep to herself at this new place. There was no need for friends, and less still a need for rejection.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarface and his 'leetle friend', the girl weasel."

Her head whipped around at the sound of the voice. Could it be--?

"Malfoy," growled Harry. She saw the expression on the dark-haired boy's face deepen into a scowl--tinged with grief?--though she couldn't hear his words.

Draco, for his part, made a show of innocence. He pushed a shock of platinum hair back behind his ear, and widened his steel-gray eyes in a display of mock-horror. "Come now," he prodded, the corner of his mouth twitching with glee. "What's with the _hangdog_ expression?"

"Stuff it, Draco!" snapped the red-haired girl.

"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra," Draco sighed, shaking his head, arms akimbo. "Can't you see? I was only inquiring as to Potter's welfare--_throwing him a bone_, you might say."

Harry clamped hard onto Ginny's arm, lest she try something that only Hermione had gotten away with before. But she was already distracted, having spotted their spectator standing just a few metres away.

"What's the ma--" Draco stopped midsentence, as he followed Ginny's gaze and saw who she was looking at. "You!"

The girl gasped and spun on her heel. Spotted! She ran as fast as she could--she hadn't wanted him to see her, not yet! Pulling her collar up higher, she smashed her way blindly through the crowd as the roar of the train and the blast of the whistle swelled to deafening volume. The son of Lucius Malfoy, bane of her existence, would not catch her today.

"Watch where you're going!" growled a third-year Slytherin.

"Look out for that suitcase!" shouted a fourth-year Hufflepuff.

Suitcase? Her eyes blinked open, but not in time as she tripped and flew forward--

--and into the arms of Ron Weasley.

"What the devil--" he sputtered, completely off guard.

She blinked and looked up at him, feeling the creeping burn of a blush in her cheeks.

"Terribly sorry," she offered, trying to stand up but feeling wobbly on her two-and-a-half-inch heels.

"Erm," Ron stammered. He couldn't help but notice that the girl's coat had come open and her low-cut top had been revealed, its fit most flattering to her figure and its deep maroon color contrasting with her pale skin. And quite a bit of skin there was to see.

She took a sharp breath, now more embarassed than ever as a crowd gathered to gawk. Of course she knew she was a beautiful girl: sixteen years old with long, naturally silky blond hair; creamy, flawless skin; big, smoky blue eyes with a dark ring around the iris; full, pouty lips; a small, slightly upturned nose; and delicately-boned cheeks, normally slightly reddened with windburn, but now blushing deep burgundy. She quickly wrapped herself back up in the coat, mortified that Ron and some hooting first-years had seen her body. Had they seen the scar? She prayed they hadn't.

Ron, himself, was not bad-looking. The summer had brought with it a growth spurt, and Ron's once-lanky frame was toned and gently tanned from quidditch practice with his brothers and Ginny. His jaw, too, was looking more squared and masculine, and it wasn't too hard to see that he would soon look just like his roguishly handsome older brother. Still, he looked as though he'd been struck by a _petrificus totalus_.

"Oh, hello, Ron!" sang a voice that could only belong to Luna Lovegood, dancing towards them with her suitcase swinging and stuffed to bursting, odd socks sticking out everywhere. She stopped, tilted her head, and stared at the girl. "Oh, hello," she added absently. A small red salamander poked its head out from a fold in the copy of The Quibbler clutched in her left hand. "And hello, Sally," she added with a smile. "Aren't you going to get on the train, Ron?"

"Right," Ron blurted, blinking back into reality. The girl was so beautiful--was she a Veela? He opened his mouth, but only nonsense came out. "Would you be, um, miss, I mean, are you--"

"Of course she's getting on the train with us, silly," said Luna, reaching out to link arms with her. 'Sally' scurried back down into the safety of the paper as Luna whirled her new friend around in a circle.

"Hey, stop it," she said, but couldn't contain her laughter. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad--"Oof!"

Luna had taken her quite seriously, stopped, and dropped her.

"Erm," said Ron, feeling even more the idiot. "Here, let me help you up. If you want, you can ride with me and Loony, er, Luna." He extended his hand and took hers, marvelling at its softness.

"Thanks," she said, and withdrew her hand, instead jumping to her feet on her own. "I'd love to."

As the odd trio boarded the Hogwarts Express, she looked back across the platform for any sign of Malfoy or his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. The last thing she needed was a fight, here, even though she was up for it. She remembered the last time she'd had to fight, and quickly stuffed that memory back down where it belonged, in the black pit of a damaged heart. Try as she might, she'd never erase the guilt she felt--and she wondered, as her eyes scanned the cabins, if she would ever meet anyone who could understand.

The conductor shouted out "Last call!" and the few stragglers on the platform ran for the doors, while their families waved goodbye. No one noticed the Death Eaters hiding in the shadows, slinking their way back to the grimy shops of Diagon Alley. No one noticed the one who broke away from the group, who, with a zap from his wand, caught up to the train as it slowly pulled away, climbing aboard in secret. There wasn't time; as quickly as he had leapt aboard, he covered himself with a cloak of invisibility. And no one noticed the spot on platform nine and three-quarters where one had just been standing--now marked with a sliver of silver-white light, streaming forth from a mysterious crack that was steadily growing wider.

* * *

A/N: The song is the same as the chapter title; it is by Fiona Apple. Please review! Tell me who you think the mystery girl is, and who you think will fall in love! I will post the next chapter as soon as it is written. Ja Ne! .


	3. Introductions

A/N: To those who have reviewed--thank you for the reviews! To those who favorite-authored--thanks for that, too! I hope you like the new chapter!

Chapter Two: Introductions

"A-ha! Found you!" sang Luna, as she pulled wide the door to a compartment near the rear of the car. She turned to face Ron and their new friend, and smiled benignly.

Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were inside, and all four smiled at Luna as she made her grand entrance. She was wearing a tiara made of intricately folded bubblegum wrappers, an oversized olive-green jumper whose sleeves were at least six inches too long, and a pair of men's tweed trousers tucked into the tops of scuffed white go-go boots. The only thing that indicated that she was now fifteen and aware of it was the shockingly bright red of her new lipstick.

"Hello, Luna," said Ginny brightly. "It's good to see you again."

Luna took a step forward, leaned down, and looked directly into Ginny's eyes. "We have company," she said in her most serious tone.

She then plopped down on the seat next to Ginny and pulled The Quibbler up in front of her face, upside-down as usual. Everyone else turned to look at Ron, standing red-faced in the doorway, hands buried in his pockets.

"'Allo, Ron!" chirped Hermione. When he only returned a feeble smile, she furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

Her large ginger tom, Crookshanks, uncurled himself from his position on her lap and padded slowly over to the door, then stopped suddenly and let out an angry hiss.

"Crookshanks! Don't be so rude!" Hermione snapped, leaning over to pick him up. He spat and hissed, and refused to be still. "Calm down!" she pleaded, stroking his nappy fur.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron," sighed Ginny. "Quit standing there like a blithering idiot, and come in and sit dow--"

"Hi," said the girl, stepping into the compartment. "I believe we saw each other earlier--Ginevra, is it?"

"Ginny," she corrected, shaking her hand and making room between herself and Luna.

Crookshanks growled. Luna peeked over the top of her paper as the girl sat down, but said nothing and vanished again.

"Is she--" Neville began, but Harry cut him off.

"What did you do to Draco? The moment he saw you, he forgot completely about tormenting me!"

"He turned and ran blindly into the crowd, is what he did," amended Ginny.

"_You_ scared off Malfoy?" Ron sputtered, suddenly reanimated. He sank down into the seat next to Hermione, and practically on top of her. "Erm, sorry, 'Mione," he muttered.

"Don't call me that," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ron blinked. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said, and scratched his head.

"I can't believe you made Draco Malfoy turn pale! ...Not that he isn't already, I mean," said Neville.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Harry.

She blushed and looked away.

"Yes, who are you? Ron, why don't you introduce your friend?" contributed Ginny.

"Well, I--this is--"

She smiled. "It's all right; I don't know your name, either! Sorry to be so rude. My name is Vaelyrie Lynne , but you can call me Vael. I'm a new transfer student from the United States."

Hermione looked a bit cross. "Hogwarts doesn't normally take transfers," she pointed out.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation," Harry snapped at her. At her hurt expression, he immediately softened. "I mean, erm..." He sunk low in his seat.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Vael. I'm Ron Weasley." Vael and Ron shook hands; she looked around the car at the others.

"And I'm Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood," Luna sang from behind her paper; but rather than offer her hand, she simply went on muttering softly to herself.

"Hermione Granger."

Finally Vael set her eyes on Harry. "I'm Harry Potter," he said with a sheepish smile.

_The_ Harry Potter? Vael had to hold herself back from leaping forward and attacking him then and there, for surely he had the answers she was seeking. His scar, her scar--they were connected, somehow, and she wanted--no, _needed_ to know. Still, she couldn't let on her secrets just yet. Rather, she pushed up her jaw before anyone could see it hanging open, and extended her warmest greeting.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. "Pleased to meet you _all_."

They seemed satisfied with the introduction, and went on to chat amongst themselves. Hermione pulled Harry aside for some whispered conversation; Neville, Ron, and Ginny talked about the Chudley Cannons' latest quidditch match against the Tornadoes; and Luna went on mumbling. Vael looked around the compartment, studying her new friends carefully.

Neville looked more handsome this year: like Ron, he had grown taller and more muscular but was still young-looking for sixteen, and it showed nowhere more than in his round, boyish face. He wore a sharp-looking pair of loafers and khaki trousers, and his oxford shirt was crisply ironed and neatly tucked in. Whatever wild side he had, he hid well behind a shy exterior. Vael guessed it wouldn't be too difficult to get him to open up to her, given time.

Ginny, however, looked ready and eager for friendship. Her long, wavy flame-red hair was pulled back neatly and pinned; she wore little makeup though she still had a beautiful face. However, her fashions left much to be desired. She wore a plaid jumper and a knee-length black skirt with many pleats. Her shoes looked to be at least two years old, and were black mary janes with a small heel and a t-strap. Vael imagined that, with the right clothes, Ginny would look like a model: her figure was lean yet perfect, with the most desirable set of curves.

Hermione, too, had a gorgeous body, although she was completely unaware of it. She had to be, to go out looking like that: dungarees, slightly faded from wear, worn down to a fray at the hem where they were an inch too long; a pink blouse that was at least one size too large; no makeup whatsoever; and a frightening blue pouch on a cord that hung around her neck. Worst of all--not counting that horrid cat--were her tennis shoes, which had dingy laces. Vael swore to herself that she would make Hermione beautiful, starting with her hair: less bushy, and a few blond and red highlights--and she'd be a princess.

Harry, now--he was another matter. Vael could tell that he was meant to be someone special, someone important. He was handsome and tall and a little too thin; his hair was thick and wild, and covered his scar almost completely. His eyes were as penetrating as ever in their gaze, and the new glasses--with more rectangular frames--made him look intelligent and wise. The black clothes he wore made him look almost gothic. She wanted to connect with him. As she watched Harry and Hermione chat, she felt a strange stirring, like butterfly wings in her chest. What could it mean?

Somehow the conversation between Neville and the two Weasleys turned to this year's coursework; Neville brightened considerably at the mention of herbology, which was his favorite. He took his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ out from its carry case--though still in its pot, it had grown larger and strangely beautiful, and was more active than ever.

"Wow, Neville! My, hasn't it got big!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Is that _really_ a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" Vael gasped, leaning towards it. "It looks so much like my father's, when it was little."

"Your dad had one?" said Neville, blushing furiously as she reached out to pet it.

"It was a gift from my mother," Vael replied. As the tips of her fingers brushed the plant, it glowed and rippled with a gold shimmer.

"How did you--" Ron started, but was cut off by a loud CRACK of thunder, and a flash of lightning that seemed to tear through the compartment.

"What on earth?" Hermione shouted, pulling up the flap over the window. In the span of half a second, a violent storm had filled the autumn sky, and torrents of rain were beating down on the window.

The _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ let out a shrill sound and Neville quickly tucked it away. Harry and Ron both dived for the window, crowding up against Hermione to try to see outside.

"Blimey," Ron said in awe.

"That can't be a normal storm," said Harry. "Can it?"

"Let me see," begged Ginny, trying to squeeze in between her brother and Hermione.

"They're coming for me..." Vael gasped.

Six pairs of eyes suddenly focused on her.

"For you?" asked Harry.

"Who are _they_?" demanded Hermione.

"They--" Vael began, swallowing hard. "They..."

The train began to shake; the lights suddenly went out, and for a moment everyone panicked. The entire population of Hogwarts broke out in screams.

"Ron! Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, as she was thrown from her seat, bouncing painfully across the compartment, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Help, anyone!" screamed Ginny--the suitcases stored overhead were falling down on her!

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

"Sorry!" Ron whimpered as he lost his grip on the chair and smacked into Harry.

Vael stood--or rather, tried to--helplessly watching as the others were tossed about. The shaking got worse; there was a sickening, grinding squeal of metal on metal.

"What's happening?" Neville whined, hands clamped on his ears.

"Daddy!" shrieked Luna, burying herself under The Quibbler and a pile of spilled robes.

And then, just as the sound became unbearable, the great train tipped precariously to the left; everyone tumbled to the wall as in slow motion the Hogwarts Express derailed.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! What will happen? Please review--more chapters to come!


End file.
